


Caleidoscopio

by farawatt



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Unreliable Narrator, hickmanvengers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawatt/pseuds/farawatt
Summary: Los recuerdos de Steve se están desmoronando.





	Caleidoscopio

 

 

 

Calcula mínimo una semana, no más; esa semana se alarga, tanto que deja de ser. Los días pesan y la lengua no reconoce un ‘lunes’, mas si un ‘jueves’, y el ‘domingo’ es sólo un ‘dom’ como tambor cuando tenía cinco años. El tiempo no persiste en esta habitación de techo bajo, paredes gastadas y fisuras donde no pasa el aire (por consiguiente, no al sonido). La camita donde se agita al pensarla es de acero, los tres colchones son de espuma, las sábanas de franela. A medio metro de la cabecera hay un Cristo de madera, barnizado, sujeto a la pared con un último clavo en la punta superior de la cruz. Es, en resumen, su habitación en Brooklyn de 1937. Sin embargo, como pasa con la mayoría de las réplicas antiguas, un objeto se extravía del pasado, como el Nuevo Testamento bajo la almohada, con las hojas lisas; o las perlas falsas de su madre, entre el primer y el segundo colchón; o el rasguño de esmalte blanco en la cerradura de hierro redonda.

 

Levanta un brazo, con la mano abierta, y ésta obstruye la visión del ciempiés andante, sobre su cabeza, más allá de ella, con la palma esperando el salto del miriápodo. La tela alrededor de su muñeca es blanca, impoluta, y se resbala por la piel del antebrazo. Exige el recuerdo un escalofrío, el cual niega. Cuando su brazo se entumece, la lluvia cesa, el sol se apresura a imperar, el ciempiés desaparece. Le arde la garganta. El pecho sube y se queda arriba un rato y luego, bruscamente, baja. Resignado, apoya el brazo cosquilleante en el costado izquierdo, viendo la luz bastarda limpiar la habitación de sombras y acentuar la miseria.

 

Bajo esta luz, su camisa se enciende. Adopta tonos magentas, azules, y, finalmente, se distingue el recorte en el codo, el botón colgante del hilillo apenas hábil, en el tono blanco-amarillo con el que debe vestirse. Apenas se percata de los detalles, la luz se expande y lo ciega. Diríase que es la Inmensidad tragándoselo. Recita a la Inmensidad un poema que no pertenece a la memoria, con una voz que no es suya. Habrá fallado: la luz es tortuosa, le quema las córneas, pulveriza los cuerpos. Lo revierte. Suplica. _Oh, Pater noster, qui es in cælis, oh, oh, oh_ , _Páter hemón, ho en tois ouranoís._

 

Y dijo Dios: hágase la luz. Y la luz destripó su corazón y quebró sus huesos. Y vio Dios que la luz era mala, y separó la luz de las tinieblas. Separó a la luz… a la luz… _oh, Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros_.

 

La muerte no es como la invoca su madre: una reunión, bella, sin hambre ni sed. _No sientes nada_ , susurra, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su cara ovalada con manos huesudas y temblorosas, _no sentirás nada, Steve, más que amor, y verás algo hermoso, como lo hacen todas las almas compasivas_. Él registra estas palabras y piensa para sí mismo, viendo la frente sudorosa de la única mujer de su vida, que la muerte tiene que verse como ella.

 

_sanctificetur nomen tuum_

 

_hagiastheto to ónomá sou_

 

El ala del avión rompe el techo; de ella gotea granizo, cae en su frente. No soporta el eco de cantos dentro de los copos de nieve. Agarra las sábanas de cristal para taparse la cara. Permanece muy quieto. La fiebre lo duerme.

 

 _La avispa tiene razón_.

 

Una abeja se posa sobre la nieve. Sombras rojas y doradas empañan el vidrio. Figuras se contorsionan. Alguien arranca las cobijas de su piel. El Hombre de Hojalata, ahora rojo y dorado, con el corazón escurriéndose en lagunas de cables y circuitos, se acerca, la máscara a dedos de su cara. Levanta un guante, lo mantiene cerca de su mejilla. Thor se ríe.

 

Bucky señala el avión que cuelga del techo. _Va a explotar_.

 

Grita al tiempo que trata de atraparlo. Escucha pasos en el pasillo. Sumerge su cabeza en el océano y espera. Espera. Namor lo vigila en el entretiempo, con una mano alrededor de su cuello. El crujido de la hierba lo despierta. Sale del barro, limpia con uno de los guantes la arena de su cara. Camina hacia el árbol inmensisimo entre otras secuoyas, aplastando los lirios azules y blancos y rojos. Trepa. A sesenta metros un pie no encuentra lugar para plantarse; resbala, raspándose las rodillas. Se columpia de una rama especialmente gruesa, para lanzarse hacia otro bastón, balanceándose en éste con una risa carcajeante antes de soltarse.  

 

Las alas rojas se despliegan maravillosamente contra el sol de fondo. Sam alcanza su mano, sonriendo. _Te tengo._ Calienta su piel, este sol de mediodía. Ríe, ríe hasta que le duele el estómago.  Sam se ríe con él. _Encuéntralo_ . Almuerzan juntos en un bar cerca de Harlem. Tiene una hamburguesa, una cerveza y la tristeza postergable. Tocan una canción de. A mitad de botella, empieza a lloviznar. El concreto mancha el pan y la cara de Sam. Miran el cielo: Falcon planea, robando de las nubes el alquitrán con que empañan la ciudad. Recoge una servilleta, se limpia las manos, la boca. _Esto no es a lo que me refería con ‘límpialo’_ . Sacude el pelo empapado y trata de enfocarse. Bernie apaga la música y sus delgados brazos lo rodean. _Tienes el gusto musical de mis padres._ Borra un par de líneas difusas. Gira la lámpara hacia Bernie, iluminando su pelo rizado. _Detente_. Ella es feliz conviviendo con un tipo como él. Quiere decir que la ama, que lo asusta la indecisión de su lengua cuando quiere decirle que la ama. Ella es estáticamente feliz a la par que él cuenta los días despierto. Un beso antes. Un beso después. Cosquillas en el sofá, hacer el amor en el sofá. Él es feliz y ella cuenta los días despierta. Dibuja al Capitán América y se sorprende gratamente con el movimiento. Enciende la televisión.

 

Tony está en vivo. Aprieta las manos, como suele hacer cuando lo ve, nervioso de repente. Corrige su postura y presta atención a los labios de Anthony Stark, Vengador, fascinado por su elocuencia. Lleva puesto un traje. Escupe sangre. Bromea sobre su suicidio y se ríe, porque es divertido, putamente divertido matar gente y luego simular ser humano y sentirlo. Y ajusta su corbata, la cámara se acerca a su cara, _buen día, compatriotas americanos. Este es un hombre que muchos de ustedes conocen: Capitán América… ¿quién es el Capitán América? Se envuelve a sí mismo en la bandera de nuestra nación, sin embargo, nadie en nuestro gobierno es responsable o asumirá responsabilidad por sus acciones._ Se abalanza contra el aparato y embiste el cuerpo del ‘Máximo líder del Imperio Secreto’. La máscara se desvanece y el Capitán América, su pecho inmenso, se estruja en una exclamación. El hombre, asume, pone un arma en su sien; chispas de sangre atraviesan la habitación antes de que él lo alcance. Arranca el disparo la pared. _¡Bucky!_ Cae hasta que el Capitán América no ve un cuerpo sino un río de cuerpos. Documentan este día como el que dejó de creer en sí mismo. _Devuélvelo_. Aprieta las palmas en sus oídos. Grita en un silencio entumecido. Ahí, en las montañas, cubiertas por espolvoreos escarchados de naranjas fosforescentes, la mansión está demolida. Rachel le besa los labios, repasa su mandíbula con la punta de la lengua y mete un dólar entre el cinturón.

 

_¡Para, Steve Rogers!_

 

Aprieta el puño contra su pecho. Sonríe, el estómago revuelto. Rastrea el sabor a ceniza. Lava sus dientes; Sharon besa su hombro y entra a la ducha. Necesita un descanso. Porque sus ojos están ardiendo, porque sus piernas se han estancado en el trayecto. El sabor no se ha ido. Gira los hombros, estira los brazos, pregunta para compartir la ducha con ella, y eso es un ‘sí’ murmurado. Abre y cierra la mampara. Presiona una mano gigante en el estómago plano, besa el lugar donde cree que ella lo hizo en sí mismo, hombro izquierdo, y evita sollozar. _Te quiero_ . Quiere decirlo una vez, a pesar del estallido tras los cristales. Ella acaricia la mano en el centro de su pecho, las uñas con una franja blanca en los bordes. _¿Está bien?_ Pasa la esponja en forma de estrella (¡hilarante!) en el cuerpo dorado, frota shampoo en el cuero cabelludo, la hace reír con el roce de su lengua en la palma derecha de la mano de ella, qué relajada está, eliminando el agua verduzca que se desliza por sus senos y termina en el suelo. Besa su frente y da la vuelta para ofrecerle la espalda. Lágrimas. Ella frota las esposas en sus hombros, huele a lavanda, llora contra el beso, ajusta las esposas en sus muñecas, le da la vuelta. Las manos, pequeñas a comparación, crean burbujas rojizas en las escamas de su uniforme, aprietan en su estómago y atraviesan en medio. Su boca sabe a ceniza. Tose. _Oh Dios... Steve_ …

 

La costura se ha roto. El Hombre Molécula arranca el escudo de sus manos. Thor grita. Voltea a su derecha, donde debe estar Iron Man, y en… _¿Bucky?_ Las nubes que corren en el cielo moribundo –terrible mar de sangre– son de carbono. Campanas de Iglesia replican muy lejos. El Soldado de Invierno carga el rifle en su brazo humano y permite a su cara la luz. _¿Quién demonios es Bucky?_

 

 _¿Quién demonios es?_ , se pregunta. No el Capitán América. Hace una vida que no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Tiene una vaga idea del discurso de bondad. Parece un tipo de catálogo, aquellos que gustaba de ver Janet en el sofá, con Tony pintándole las uñas de los pies. El traje es una capa delgada entre su piel y la intemperie, ajustado y liso, sin decoraciones. Se pliega en la ondulación de los músculos de sus brazos, en los muslos tensos. El pecho está descubierto en un recorte de corazón imperfecto. Ahora, arrodillado y con el tipo jodiéndole la garganta, la verga entrando y saliendo, los ruidos ásperos del choque contra la humedad, las manos atadas tras su espalda, siendo nadie, llorando por la brisa en su culo expuesto y lubricado, se pregunta quién carajos quiere ser. Cuando acaban, le compra el traje al tipo. Va a casa, recoge un préstamo del mismo material, consigue tijeras e hilo, sella la parte trasera y logra un escote limpio en triángulo invertido para el amplio de su pecho. A último minuto, agrega una capa con lo que queda. Se mira al espejo. Unas botas para sus pies. Alza la cabeza y se mira a los ojos, alcanzando a ver apenas la coloración verde de su piel, sus amigos detrás de él, esperando. Iron Man acerca el repulsor a su mano extendida. Steve está rompiendo la idea, ha roto la idea. Inspecciona los ojos llorosos de Tony, la sorpresa franca y luego la ira. Quiere. Quiere reírse, por ejemplo. Quiere destrozarlo. _No obtienes lo que queremos_. Golpea con el puño.

 

Abre la puerta. Tony lleva jeans, una camiseta estampada, la cara deslumbrante de felicidad. _¿No puedes arreglar eso, también?_ No es buen momento. Francia se está cayendo. Lanza el escudo por encima del hombro de Tony, noquea al nazi. Donald rompe la capilla con el martillo en lo alto. Iron Man vuela sobre ellos. _¿Shellhead?_ No es nada. Un nazi grita por la flecha que rompe el muslo. _¿Shellhead?_

 

Los labios de Tony son suaves contra su cuello. Folla a Steve con delicadeza. Las manos dejan marcas doradas en sus muñecas. _Te odio_ . Las mejillas coloradas, el pelo revuelto, ojos verdes entrecerrados, la nariz y mandíbula rotas. _¿Qué esperas, Steve? Hazlo, Steven_ . Hazlo. Hazlo. Él eyacula. Civiles lo toman de los brazos, Tony escupe aceite y llora. Lo empujan sobre las escaleras del juzgado, mira el cielo limpio, la cara atormentada de Stephen Strange, el cambio perpetuo del cielo... _Dios_ …

 

...el Guantelete del Infinito brilla en su mano. Cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Las posibilidades se abren ante él como un mapa. Hay esperanza en la superficie; no obstante, escarban en un cúmulo de errores comunes. Siente cada hilo interconectado, se ve a sí mismo y a otros. Horror, desgracia. Puede controlarlo. El cielo y la tierra. Él confía en Tony para hacerlo. Estira el brazo de metal y cada gema brilla terriblemente contra el cielo resquebrajado.

 

 _como lo soy cuando estoy a tu lado_ …

 

Tony duerme en la alfombra de la biblioteca. Golpea su labio con el lápiz y repasa la piel desnuda. Traza una curva en la zona del cuello, con decisión, a segundos de suspenso. Sombrea; la yema del dedo índice irrumpe en los músculos distendidos; el suave caparazón plata y oro; los ojos negros. No se agita ante la nieve que lo cubre. _No sabes lo que haces_ . Murmura suaves canciones. _Te quería_. Enredos de piel en los tobillos. Cortinas magenta. Raspa el carbón en los bordes.

 

Luz azulada. Aprieta el boceto en su pecho. El rostro iluminado de otoño se arruga en las esquinas. Mamá llora en el cuarto contiguo. El llanto de su madre es apenas una brisa de la puerta. Ha leído este poema, lo recita con aspiración al horror. Se ha mentido. Evita perecer en su cuento de medianoche. Lo que hace es no llorar en voz alta; socorrerse a sí mismo es un absurdo. Los ojos azules pálidos están desenfocados. Papá ha vuelto. El grito de su madre es un aviso lejano del primer golpe de la hebilla del cinturón, la cuerina que cedió hace un tiempo y ahora se cae a trozos sobre la cama. Le arde la cara y sus ropas se están consumiendo. Aprieta la mandíbula, enfrenta a papá, de ojos azules suplicantes, llorosos, y pelo negro grasiento. Presiona a su ira el amor anormal. _No entiendes, si pudieras estar bajo mi piel… si pudieras sentir lo que siento, sabrías…_

 

 _Tengo que beber_.

 

Otro golpe, otra excusa, un parpadeo.

 

_Oh, Pater noster, qui es in cælis._

 

Mamá lo protege del flagelo con su espalda desnuda.

 

_Páter hemón, ho en tois ouranoís._

 

Prenden el televisor en la salita junto a su cuarto. Llamas azuladas encienden la oscuridad. Mamá, arrodillada en su charco de sangre fluctuante, frota pomada en su ceja rota. _Me estoy muriendo_. Allá afuera cantan.

 

_Tan sólo porque presumo..._

 

_¡Mierda!_

 

_que podría ser bastante humano_

 

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es…?_

 

_Si tan solo un corazón tuviera._

 

_No puedo detenerlo._

 

_Oigo un latido, qué dulce es_

 

_Está sangrando, oh dios… quita tus jodidas manos..._

 

_emoción poder registrar. Los celos,la devoción_

 

Ríe. La sangre gotea de su nariz y se congela antes de tocar el suelo.

 

_y realmente sentir todo eso_

 

_¡Lo estás matando!_

 

_podría mantenerme  joven y en forma_

 

_...un derrame cerebral… un…_

 

_y me lo cerraría como una cremallera_

 

_¡Para, mierda!_

 

_si tan sólo corazón tuviera._

 

¡Stephen!

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
